sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Korean War
Jonathan Irons Captain Richard Gideon |commanders2 = Supreme Leader of North Korea General of North Korea Supreme Commander of the Korean People's Army Captain of the Korean People's Army President of China (2054-early 2058) Premier of China President of the United Federation of China (late 2058) |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **Delta Force **U.S. Army Rangers *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance **31st Marine Expeditionary Unit *U.S. Air Force *U.S. Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs Republic of Korea Armed Forces *Republic of Korea Army *Republic of Korea Marine Corps *Republic of Korea Navy *Republic of Korea Air Force Russian Armed Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Russian Air Force *Russian Navy Australian Defence Force Japan Self-Defense Forces British Armed Forces *British Army **SAS *Royal Air Force Armées françaises Canadian Armed Forces *Canadian Army *Royal Canadian Air Force *Royal Canadian Navy Indonesian National Armed Forces Royal Thai Armed Forces New Zealand Defence Force Papua New Guinea Defence Force Armed Forces of Ukraine Peruvian Armed Forces Atlas operators |forces2 = Korean People's Army *KPA Ground Force *KPA Air Force *KPA Navy *KPA SOF People's Liberation Army *PLA Ground Force *PLA Navy *PLA Air Force 10,000 troops |casual1 = At least 6,000 U.S. Marines and Rangers K.I.A. * Pvt. Will Irons † *PFC. Jack Mitchell (W.I.A.) *Sonic the Hedgehog Jr (W.I.A.) |casual2 = Moderate to heavy casualties }}The Second Korean War was a ongoing military conflict that occurred in the Korean Pennisula between North Korea and the United States of America, South Korea and the NATO coalition that resulted in a North Korean defeat with the Supreme Leader surrendered and the reunification of the Korean Peninsula. Also the Battle of Seoul which was largely fought between the United States of America, in assistance of South Korea, NATO Coalition Force (United Kingdom, France, Germany, Italy, Czech Republic, Republic of Canada and Uktraine), Australia, New Zealand and Japan against the North Korea and People's Liberation of China (until 2058 which is later replaced by the United Federation of China after the Second Chinese Civil War) alliance. History Background Sometime in May 2054, North Korea began relations with China. This prompted South Korea to condemn North Korea's relationship with China, offer to unite, and prepare the military, which had been growing since 2017 to counter a possible North Korean attack, in case of an invasion. North Korea responded with the threat of invasion and their own preparation of troops to fight South Korea. Russia then condemned the North Korean-China relationship and cut all ties with North Korea, building defenses on their border. 2054: North Korea vs. the World In June 2054, North Korea declared war on South Korea, Japan, the United States and Russia, in light of their condemnation and increased mutual cooperation. China send 10,000 soldiers to help North Korea. Ukraine condemned North Korea's actions and asked NATO to act, but NATO was hesitant due to North Korea's nuclear arsenal. South Korea invaded North Korea with 50,000 men through the DMZ, capturing Kaesong and making small advances along the DMZ. South Korea began a hunt for North Korean tunnels and spies and South Korean defectors. South Korean forces found two tunnels running under the DMZ. Peru condemned North Korea's actions. Russia invaded North Korea from Vladivostok with 17,000 men and occupied Rason and North Hamgyong Province, as well as successfully bombarded the city of Chongjin. Russian forces combined with Chinese forces and sent supplies and medical treatment to all Chinese, Japanese, and South Korean troops. Russian government officials began to secretly evacuate to bunkers, except President of Russia, who stayed for another year. Russian anti-missile defenses were secretly constructed around {Moscow, Saint Petersburg, Vladivostok, Nizhny Novgorod, Yekaterinburg, and Novosibirsk. 2054 Nasty Surprises North Korea began an invasion of Russia and South Korea. The United States sent 4,000 troops to South Korea and 30,000 to Japan to combat North Korea. Namibia and Germany condemned North Korea and Germany offered diplomatic and logistical to the anti-North Korean coalition. NATO forces pushed south to occupy Ryanggang Province, Chagang Province, and South Hamgyong Province. They successfully occupied Ryanggang Province, but ran into 400,000 North Korean troops in the other two provinces, and the NATO force suffered many casualties. South Korea began building multiple THAADs and small underground shelters in case of a North Korean nuclear strike. A surprise offensive by 300,000 troops towards Pyongyang caught North Korean forces by surprise and pushed 20 kilometers into North Korea. 20 South Korean spies tried to assassinate the Supreme Leader of North Korea, but only three fired at him. All three missed, but hit two generals behind the Supreme Leader. All but seven are captured and executed, while the seven go missing. The South Korean Navy attacked Nampo, South Hwanghae, and North Pyongan Province and South Pyongan Province, destroying most of the defenses on the shores of Nampo and the fleet guarding North Pyongan, while the fleet guarding South Pyongan was able to defend themselves and the results of the attack on South Hwanghae is unknown. Mozambique cut ties with North Korea. Later in July 2054, North Korea launched a full-scale invasion of South Korea. By July 10th, the North Koreans had reached and were on the verge of capturing the South Korean capital of Seoul. Bound by treaty agreements following the end of the First Korean War, the United States and NATO Colliation intervened in the conflict, sending a task force of U.S. Marines and the U.S. Army Rangers along with the NATO forces into the heart of Seoul with the objective of securing the city from the North Koreans and driving them out of the country. 2054: Operation Hammer Strike :See also: Battle of Seoul (2054) At 0500 hours on July 10th, the U.S. Marines of Badger Squad-Sergeant Cormack, Privates Jack Mitchell and Will Irons, and Jackson along with Sonic the Hedgehog Jr with the U.S. Army Rangers are inserted into the South Korean capital of Seoul via drop pod before being shot by enemy fire upon entry, causing the blast shield to open and Jackson to nearly fall out; Mitchell manages to save Jackson and shut the hatch. The pod then crash lands on into the side of a building and the Marines and Army Rangers exit the tower. Sonic Jr and the Badger Squad regroups with another squad of Marines and the Army Rangers on ground level, who sends them in the direction of Demo Team One. Badger Squad begins fighting their way up the street, engaging North Korean forces, but are stopped by a swarm of enemy drones. Mitchell, Irons, and Cormack detach doors from nearby cars to use as makeshift cover and press forward to a turret at an intersection. Mitchell mounts the turret and shoots down several drones before triggering an EMP that destroys the remaining ones. Prior to rendezvousing with Demo Team One to reaching their objective, destroying an enemy Havoc launcher, Sonic Jr and Badger Squad encounters operatives from Atlas, Will's father's private military corporation. Sonic Jr and Badger Squad eventually reaches the enemy Havoc launcher, still in operating condition; Demo Team One was killed in action before they could set the charges. Mitchell and Will are ordered to recover Demo Team One's explosive charges and plant them inside an access panel on the launcher in order to destroy it. After clearing the area of KPA, Mitchell makes his way to the Havoc launcher and gives the charges to Irons. However, the access panel closes on Irons' arm; the three attempt to pry the door open, but to no avail. When Sonic Jr and Mitchell is unable to rescue him, Irons shoves him off the launcher in order to save them. As the Havoc launcher attempts to take off, the explosives detonate, destroying the launcher and killing Irons. Sonic Jr and Mitchell were knocked away by the blast and a stray piece of shrapnel severs his left arm while Sonic Jr's eye is pierced by the another piece piece of shrapnel, mortally wounded in the process. Cormack arrives, removes the shrapnel from Mitchell's arm, and calls for medevac before dragging both Sonic Jr and Mitchell away to safety. North Korean forces were eventually driven out of Seoul, the U.S. sent another division of Marines and Army Rangers to the Korean peninsula in order to maintain peace and stability in the region. 2056: The Noose Tightens North Korea mobilized its nuclear stockpile, aiming for Washington DC, New York City, Mackinaw City Seoul, Moscow, Sydney, and Tokyo. Peru sent some police and army snipers to try to assassinate the Supreme Leader of North Korea. Many were caught and executed, but the North Korean Supreme Leader's wife was killed. The remaining spies were tortured and executed and North Korea and China hit Lima in retaliation, causing Peru's capital to be relocated to Ilo and plunging Peru into civil war and regional conflicts. NATO-Russian forces successfully occupied Chagang and South Hamgyong, and more than 77,000 troops and 30 tanks were sent to join the invasion. Russia started to launch missiles at Pyongyang and other major cities in North Korea, causing North Korean Supreme Leader to abandon his citizens and escape to a bunker. Russian President evacuated to a secret bunker somewhere in Ural Region, along with ministers and staff from the Kremlin are also evacuated. Evacuation efforts began in Moscow, St. Petersburg, Samara, Nizhny-Novgorod, Krasnodar, and Kazan in anticipation of nuclear bombs. Mozambique denounced North Korea and imposed an embargo on virtually all goods traded between the two. Australia declared war on North Korea and prepared 50,000 troops to invade North Korea. New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, UK, France, Canada, Indonesia, Thailand, Japan, and the USA agreed to join in the invasion. Laos imposed trade sanctions on North Korea. South Korea launched a massive push into North Korea with 2.9 million men and 300 tanks, alongside any surviving South Korean forces. As they push north, South Korean forces liberated many prisoner camps, and the South Korean president, Park Geun-Hye, made a final speech before evacuating to a bunker along with the rest of the South Korean populace. South Korean troops then began a five-month long battle for Pyongyang against defending North Korean forces and hostile civilians. Three months into the battle, South Korean forces reached the main plaza and three days later captured the main government building. Many North Korean officials were captured. However, the Supreme Leader of North Korea had escaped and a manhunt began for him. As long as the Supreme Leader was still at large, North Korea could still launch its nuclear missiles and would continue fighting. The United States moved much of its navy to blockade North Korea, and began to prepare for nuclear war. Air bases were set up along the DMZ, and activated its paramilitary and reserve, increasing the number of US troops in North Korea. US troops fought off desperate North Korean counterattacks while wiping out North Korean outposts. Ukrainian President announced that Ukraine would be joining the war and soon after Ukrainian soldiers joined up with South Korean troops and other allied nations to help find the North Korean leader, as well as capture the remaining countryside and conducted airstrikes on remaining North Korean bases. Australia, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, UK, France, Canada, Indonesia, Thailand, Japan, and new US troops launched an invasion in the southwest and east of North Korea. Quickly defeating any opposition, they started a search for North Korean Leader. 2058: Tying Up Loose Ends :See also: Battle of Pyongyang (2058) and Hunt for North Korean Supreme Leader North Korean Leader was found in a bunker under a barn, and was arrested by American and South Korean forces. While being arrested, he triggered the launch of a nuclear missile aimed at America, but the missile was deactivated and destroyed by ROK Army SWC, Delta Force and S.A.S. operatives, the remains of the missile landing in the Sea of Japan, in which saved the Australian, American, Japanese, and South Korean ships, including the USS Nimitz and HMAS Hobart. North Koean Supreme Leader was brought to the Korea DMZ (where he later is executed by General Garon Richardson shortly afterwards) and the Korean Peace Conference began over what will happen to the supreme leader and North Korea is now dead. Aftermath Failed KRC Insurgency attempt :See also: Korean Peace Conference In 2059, a man called Kim Sung-Un claimed he was the son of the late Supreme Leader of North Korea and began to recruit members through the Internet and remaining loyalists, calling itself the KCR. Changing its name to the KRC, its members scattered throughout North Korea. A South Korean response and Japanese officials found 18,000 KRC members taken into custody while Kim Sung-Un was later executed by Sumeragi Keith, the general of the Japan Self-Defense Forces. The KRC was disbanded for the unknown results. The old land of North Korea was given to South Korea and the Korean Peninsula was reunified as the United Korea. Two years later, World War III began possibly as a result of the war. Gallery Rs4-3526-03331628.jpg US Marine in Seoul AW.jpg Seoul-Drop.jpg Swarm_artwork_AW.png GettyImages-169649184-714x462.jpg American_Korean_War.jpg 170519165037-21-war-in-afghanistan-full-169.jpg 7RD5VTIB2JHU5NI35CEU6KD3QY.jpg M82 Sniper.jpg usmc.jpg delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg South+Korea+Army+Hold+Key+Resolve+Foal+Eagle+was5oXwjGnxl.jpg 050710-m-0502e-009.jpg 170214-Z-CT752-612.jpg USMCMarksmanshp.jpg 5a367158b0bcd530328b4dbf-750-500.jpg 183001128-1024x661.jpg 160312-M-KR317-108.JPG 160312-M-KR317-190.JPG 59cbf15395736.image.jpg ROK-US-Army-Combined-Exercise-14.jpg ROK Army Marksmenship 2008.jpg 150326-M-WM612-074.JPG Body armor korea.jpg 478415283_ff9acded0e_b.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg Marinegroup-ed.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg Sgt-bryan-early.jpg CFBDVL3WPVGCLOFGVZIDTQO76U.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg Recon-Shooting.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg D2fb6b0-791c85c6-f402-4db2-8bad-d0f8c22b4064.jpg 3b0698d1a94d692065d5636d6e4472a5.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-6 4.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-1 4.jpg 041126-M-5191K-005.jpg 27094ce9db657b6023e77bb544129286.jpg Marinegroup-ed.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Sgt-bryan-early.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-rhs-version-10-4 4.jpg Marines-2783089 960 720.jpg FORECON.jpg Recon-Shooting.jpg 1b8549df744cf8d8f594e7ab12332b56.jpg 2014.9.24. 해병대교육훈련단 - 해병대 수색대 극기주 훈련 - 24th, Sep, 2014, ROKMC E&T Group-Endurance Training of ROKMC Recon (15281386518).jpg ROK Marine with K2.jpg A Republic of Korea Type 88 K1 Main Battle Tank.jpg US Marine Battalion.jpg Iraq-f3642d1e3ac18e6afb3f3257d2aa6ce8f5048ed1.gif Medal-of-honor-warfighter4.jpeg 1394217369 abrams.jpg Images.jpg 5002565.jpg U1Gaa.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg 958953-2016-02-04 00008.jpg USMC-110919-M-RU378-294.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-1 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-2 4.jpg 050724-m-0502e-027.jpg Fallujah.jpg USMC Battalion.jpg 22combat span.jpg MultiCam-camouflage.jpg sealacu_4.jpg sealpcu_4.jpg us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7_4.jpg us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6_4.jpg sealmulti_4.jpg sealdes_4.jpg binkusmc1_l_11657.jpg us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-3_4.jpg 3-rc_1_nsx_02.jpg 3-rc_1_nsx_01.jpg 3-acu_tl_05.jpg us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1_4.jpg us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1_4.jpg us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6_4.jpg 9ca599-Grand Theft Auto V Screenshot 2018.03.16 - 22.17.57.49.jpg sgq1pz76lcax.jpg ah64d_rel_nr1_4.jpg BTR-80 and Bradley.jpg us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-7_4.jpg Kuwaiti main battle tanks.JPEG Iraqi T-72 tanks.jpg USMarineTankinBaghdad.jpg UStanks baghdad 2003.jpg USMC-070806-M-5936S-004.jpg A CO 1-18IN 2BDE 1ID on patrol Iraq Nov 2004.jpg USMC-070628-M-7747B-004.jpg United States Navy SEALs 016.jpg United States Navy SEALs 018.jpg United States Navy SEALs 019.jpg United States Navy SEALs 011.jpg US Navy 070907-N-6477M-113 A U.S. Special Forces Soldier conducts rehearsal, training and pre-operation conformation on the MK 12 sniper rifle.jpg Island Warriors destroy targets 150120-M-QH615-161.jpg United States Navy SEALs 121.jpg USMC-070422-M-3095K-004.jpg M16A2 M203.jpg Category:History of Korea Category:21st-century conflicts Category:2050s conflicts Category:Communism-based civil wars Category:Wars involving Korea Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving Japan Category:Wars involving China Category:Wars involving North Korea‎ Category:Wars involving South Korea‎ Category:Wars involving the People's Republic of China Category:Wars involving Canada Category:Wars involving New Zealand Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving Thailand Category:Second Korean War Category:North Korea–South Korea relations